


Are You Flirting With Me?

by TWDObsessive



Series: Leedus Series [5]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: (I have to add a few lines about that in every Leedus fic!), Anal Sex, Andrew's wife says it's okay, Best Friends, Dorks in Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I blame Andrew and Norman, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Leedus, M/M, RPF, Spoiler Alert: Glitter Bomb, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: After the recent Walker Stalker in Atlanta, things finally move to the next level between Norman and Andrew.  (How could they not with all that damn flirting!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> With all that WSCAtlanta flirtation, there's no way they could expect us not to write Leedus. Y'know? I mean... it's not my fault. I know RPF can be a little invasive and I do feel bad about it. But in my defense... Leedus is practically canon! 
> 
> Note: All fics in my Leedus series are one-shots and do not need to be read in order or together.
> 
> Thanks to the amazing Stylepoints who beta'd! She was on it in a heartbeat when I sent it her way. Have I mentioned that she is awesome?

Norman’s cell chirped as he kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch in his Atlanta home, happy to be back from Walker Stalker. He’d had a blast, he always does. Norman loves his fans and he likes those events even more when Andrew can attend them. But it’s always nice to be back home and have some down time. He checked his phone, fairly certain who it was already.

_Hey loverboy what are you doing?_

He grinned at the text message. Andrew had been in rare form as of late. Encouraging hand-holding at the premiere event and then mercilessly flirting with Norman at the panel.

_Oh my God. You are STILL all over me! (I love it btw)_ , Norman texted back.

Andrew responded quickly. _Still haven’t answered. What are you doing? Christ, it's not Jeffrey is it? Are you doing Jeffrey right now!?_

Norman laughed and blushed. Andrew had been ridiculously jealous of all the attention his old friend had been lavishing on him but there wasn’t much to it. Jeffery had been a friend from long ago and they had bikes in common and were filming more scenes together than not. So, yeah, they’d been spending some time together. Nothing wrong with that. Hell, he told Andrew to get a damn bike so he could co-host on Ride. A pro and a newbie. That would be good damn TV in Norman’s opinion. But he may have been slightly prejudiced because the thought of Andrew in leather with his legs thrown over a Triumph got him hard as fuck.

_Andy, why would I do Jeff when you are so clearly (and finally) on board with stuff… And thangs?_

_That's crazy talk. I just wanted to check on your wheatgrass. And your cat._

Norman giggled to himself and responded. _Dude, you know my wheatgrass all died. And you hate my cat. You want to check on my muscles and my beautiful, luscious hair, don’t you?_

_I also want to smell you. And tickle your knee again._

_I can NOT believe you did that in public. You KNOW that turns me on, dude._

_Yes, Normski. I’m aware of that. Wanted to get you ready._

_Ready for what?_ Norman texted with brows knit in confusion.

_Stuff, Nigel. Thangs. Speaking of thangs… I did it._

_DID WHAT!? THE THING? DID YOU DO THE THING?_ Norman typed frantically.

_She's cool with it. Had a great talk before she went back home. So...You gonna invite me over or what?_

_Get the fuck over here now!_ The doorbell rang as soon as Norman pushed send and he opened it to a sopping wet Andrew Clutterbuck standing in the rain.

“Wet in the rain? That's dramatic,” Norman grinned.

“I was gonna go with those ‘to me you are perfect’ cards but that’s so cliche’ anymore and you think it’s stupid,” Andrew said as he walked past Norman and shook like a dog to get some of the rain off his coat and ballcap.

Norman left the door open and squinted at his trashcan. The lid had been lopsided when he got home and now it was decidedly not lopsided. That was a thing Andrew would do because Norman didn’t give a shit about things being lopsided and Andrew gave a very decisive shit about such things.

“You been in my trash?”

Andrew tossed his wet coat over the back of Norm’s kitchen chair. “Why would I be in your trash?”

Norman grinned, huge. “You did it, you dork! You made me signs and they got wet in the rain so you bailed on it!”

“Did not.”

“Are you lying to me, Andy?”

“Yes.” 

Norman did a goofy little dance that always made Andrew giggle like a school boy. “I’mma go see what they said!”

“No. Don’t. Wait,” Andrew said with sarcastic slowness. Norman practically skipped down the porch steps and whipped off the trash can lid. Approximately 4,750 pieces of confetti flew out of the can with the gust of air from the lid and sprinkled all over Norman’s now sopping wet hair and T-shirt.

“Mother. Fucker,” Norman grumbled as Andrew stood up on the porch howling with laughter. 

Norman reached in and pulled out several folded poster boards. “You did it though, you dork. You made me love signs! Totally worth the glitter bomb.” He tucked them under his arms and came up the stairs, quickly grabbing Andrew into an overly embellished hug to transfer as much glitter as he could to his best friend (and apparently soon to be lover). 

Andrew giggled at Norman rubbing his body all over him. The sound of Andrew giggling was like pure sunshine. Norman couldn’t get enough of it. He’s never been as happy as he’s been since he met this man. They walked inside and Norman leaned against the front door and opened his signs and read the first one out loud.

_”Nigel, you are my first, my last, my everything.”_ Norman looked up. “That’s used! That’s from your review of my book!”

“Still true though,” Andrew said with a smile.

Norman flipped to the next card. _”I bearly remember my life before you,”_ he read. “Awww… you spelled barely wrong but still so sweet. He flipped to the next card.

_“I really do like your muscles and your hair.”_ Norman grinned and winked. “I know you do, sweetheart.” 

The next card read _When your arms are around me or your hands are on me, I’m consumed with an inner peace I never knew existed._ Norman smiled sweetly at that one. He flipped to the last card and dropped his jaw.

_“I know how much you enjoy my attention and affection. So… Can I fuck you?”_ Norman let the cards fall to the floor and he stepped over them and grabbed Andrew, kissing him with more passion than he ever had before. They’d kissed before. Hell, Norman kisses everyone. He’s addicted to touch and skin and love. But he’s always held a little of himself back from Andrew because he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop at the playful pecks on the lips. But now they had the green light. The polyamory conversation was had, approved and Andrew was here in his house alone and sopping wet.

It was new to be so tightly in Andrew’s arms but at the same time, his touch and his scent were familiar. It was as if it was a first date and a fiftieth wedding anniversary all at the same time. Andrew giggled at Norman’s desperate hands and eager mouth.

“I love you so much, Normski,” he said. “Have since the day I met you.”

Norman smiled at that. Knowing his feelings were so fully reciprocated was the best thing he’d ever gotten from this life. Hell, he hadn’t even dated anyone since he met Andrew Lincoln. He knew fairly quickly that he had a connection with this man that was like nothing he’d ever had before or anything he would have again. He unbuttoned Andrew’s wet shirt and the younger man let him do it, his eyes blown wide and an expression of pure happiness on his face.

Norm was finally going to have all of him. All the nights they’d talk on the phone, Norman jacking off and Andrew knowing full well that’s what he was doing, all the kisses and cuddles on interview couches, all the glances that were filled with unspoken words. And finally he would have Andrew completely.

They peeled off wet clothes between kisses. “You nervous?” Norman asked.

“No. Why should I be?”

“Cause you never been with a man before,” Norman answered with a grin.

“Neither have you,” Andrew responded.

“Yeah, but I been jackin’ off to thoughts of it since I met you,’ Norman said.

“Maybe I have, too,” Andrew said seductively.

They kept removing clothes as they spoke and Norman stopped with his pants halfway down his legs at that confession.

“No shit?”

“No shit,” Andrew responded. 

Being naked together wasn’t new. They’d often, in a rush, showered one after another when Andrew stayed at Norman’s place. Andrew walking into the shower as Norman walked out. There had been playful slaps on the ass during those times. And lots of jokes about how much bigger Norman was than Andrew. But there was never intent to go further. Now standing bare before each other, Norman felt nearly dizzy with excitement to be together, skin against skin, mouth against mouth and everything else against everything else. 

They took a moment to just look at one another. “You still got glitter in your hair,” Andrew smiled. Norm took the step closer, wrapped Andrew in his arms rubbed his hair all over his lover’s face. Andrew’s giggle and his warm skin tight against Norm gave the older man goose bumps. The playful glitter antics slowly morphed into a kiss. Arms and hands and lips and legs tangling and taking and feeling and wanting more and more. They tumbled to the bed, Norman whimpering and moaning at all the touch. He loved that. Loved having his body close to other bodies. Loved kisses and touches and closeness. And most of all he loved those things with Andrew. They had fallen into it effortlessly, mostly in front of the camera and then slowly more and more when the camera was off. 

Norman wished for a moment that camera’s were on. God, he’d love to watch what was happening over and over again. He turned his head towards the nightstand wondering if he’d be able to reach his phone.

“No,” Andrew purred into his neck as he kissed and pecked and sucked along his shoulder and collarbone.

“No what?” Norm asked innocently.

“You are not getting that phone and taking pictures.” Andrew wrapped a leg around Norm’s to hold him tight to the bed.

“Wasn’t gonna. Was gonna try to get video,” Norman confessed with a giggle.

Andrew sat up, looking down at Norman and held his face in his hands. “Normski. Be here with me now. You need to stop living that way. Always taking video and pictures for later. Later is later. Now is now. Be here with me now.”

Norman melted at Andrew’s soft, sweet words. “K,” he said as he sat up and peppered kisses along Andrew’s chest. Andrew reached over and opened the nightstand drawer to pull out the lube he knew Norman kept there. Andrew knew everything. Norman was an open book to him. He hid nothing. He played no games. He was never afraid to show how much he loved and wanted closeness with Andrew. And Andrew was never afraid to give it to him. And now he’s giving Norman everything. Finally getting permission for everything and Norman had never been happier in his life than he was at that moment. 

“Luckily you sent me enough of that fan fiction that I know exactly what to do here,” Andrew said with a smile. He tugged at Norman’s hips and got him into a comfortable position, situating his legs so he’d have easy access to Norm’s entrance. He ran a hand over the older man’s swollen cock and ran a finger down between his spread cheeks. The feel of Andrew there, such an intimate place, was pure ecstasy. 

Norman stayed wordless as Andrew lubed a finger and circled his entrance. “You ready, loverboy?” Andrew whispered.

“Yes,” Norman gasped and with that, Andrew slipped a finger in. Norm closed his eyes and breathed. He’d done this to himself before so it wasn’t completely foreign of a feeling, but knowing it was Andrew, _his_ Andrew, made it so much more. 

He opened his eyes and they spoke with wordless glances as Andrew moved his finger, added a second and added a third. Norman whimpered like a child at the feeling of Andrew touching him like that. 

“Please,” Norman pleaded. And Andrew knew that meant he was ready for all of it. He lubed up his own fully-hardened cock and got into position over his lover. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he whispered.

“It’s not,” Norman groaned before Andrew even breached him. “It’s just right, it’s perfect!”

Andrew chuckled. “You seem awfully confident that you’re gonna like this.”

“It’s you, Andy. Close to me as possible. I love it already. I want it again already. Now do it. Fuck me,” Norman begged.

“You’re fucking gorgeous when you whimper and beg, you know that, Normski?”

“Then fucking fuck me,” Norman groaned. His skin was flushed with excitement, heartbeat pounding out of his chest. He reached a hand up and pressed it to Andrew’s chest just to feel more of him. And finally Andrew pressed into him, opened him wide with his cock and slid slowly, very slowly into his lover.

Norman’s breaths were frantic as he felt Andrew fill him, stretch him wide, become part of him. Be as close to him as two people could be. 

“You okay, Nigel?” Andrew whispered.

“Yes, yes. Yes. I’m the most okay I’ve ever been, Andy. I love you. I love you so much. Thank you for giving this to me.” Norman didn’t know what words were going to fall out of his mouth til he heard them himself. He was delirious with love and heat and want and need and pleasure and absolute happiness. 

“God you feel so good, Norman. Just like I knew you would. So gorgeous taking me like this. So fucking beautiful.” Andrew started moving. Finally. Sliding in and out and Norman relished in the stretch and burn of it, like Andrew was marking him, taking him for his own. Forever. When he felt a hand slide around his dick, he let out a groan that was so desperate he wondered for a moment if it was really his. 

“Fuck, Andy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” he muttered as the younger man slammed into him and stroked him, breathing heavier and gasping, clearly close to losing himself.

“Norman,” Andrew moaned as he finally spilled. Norman could feel it inside himself, Andrew’s cock pulsing and throbbing. Then Norman finally exploded as well, Andrew stroking out every last drop until it almost hurt. 

They both shivered and concentrated on slowing their breaths down and Andrew slowly pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Norman.

Norman turned and looked at Andrew and they just laid there, blissed out and sated. Andrew post-orgasm was about the most beautiful thing Norman had ever seen. And God he wanted to commit it to memory. He wanted a picture of it but he didn’t reach for his camera. He’d just make him look like this again. And again. And again. 

Andrew reached over and tucked a strand of sweat-soaked hair behind Norman’s ear. “I love you, Norman,” he said, sincerity thick in his voice and in his eyes.

“Andy?” Norman whispered.

“Yeah?”

“You have glitter in your beard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope my Leedus readers enjoyed! The time had finally come for another one of these!


End file.
